Gadis Berponi
by fatrakey
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang harus memilih antara berjuang untuk hidup atau menyerah untuk kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Gadis Berponi

Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Angst, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, abal, romance kurang dan kesalahan amatir lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Sore ini, Sang Surya mencoba kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya. Menampakkan cahaya jingga nan elok sebagai salam perpisahan kepada seluruh penghuni bumi. Selalu menepati janji untuk datang di esok hari, baik ada yang merindukannya mau pun tidak peduli akan kehadirannya. Tak pernah mengeluh maupun ingkar pada insan fana di seluruh bumi. Selalu menghangatkan dan memberi energi kehidupan bagi siapa pun yang disinarinya. Tak pernah memilih-milih, juga tak pernah membeda-bedakan.

Maafkan aku, Sang surya. Dahulu, aku pikir kau satu-satunya yang sempurna di dunia ini. satu-satunya yang mau menjadi teman setiaku. Satu-satunya yang ada untukku tanpa harus aku minta. Satu-satunya yang memancarkan cahaya kehidupan padaku. Walau kau harus pergi ketika belahan bumi lain memintamu untuk menyinarinya.

Tapi kini, aku merasakan adanya pengganti yang layak saat kau pergi.

"N-naruto-kun! Gomen, lama ya nunggunya?" Seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun tengah memasuki ruangan yang aku tempati. Rambut indigo panjangnya diikat ke belakang. Menyisakan poni rata yang mempercantik wajah bulatnya. Sang pemilik mata bulan itu menutup pintu lalu berjalan pelan mendekatiku. Senyumannya menyampaikan salam keramahan. Keberadaannya bagai magnet yang memaksaku untuk menoleh dan melengkungkan bibir terhadapnya.

Dialah sosok sempurna kedua setelah dirimu sang surya. Gadis ini selalu mampu menggantikan tugasmu untuk menjagaku dari kegelapan dunia selepas kau pergi. Menghangatkan hati dan memberiku energi untuk mencoba hidup lebih lama di dunia ini.

"Ini baru setengah enam, berarti kamu lebih cepat setengah jam dari biasanya kan?" Jawabku pada sosok sempurna yang kini tengah duduk di sampingku. Bukan, bukan hanya secara fisik dia menampakkan kesempurnaannya. Namun lebih dari itu, dia begitu sempurna dari dalam hatinya. Kesempurnaan yang lebih besar dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini.

Dia adalah Hinata Hyuga. Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan hal ini. Ada seorang gadis yang mau menjadi cahayaku, disaat semua cahaya di dunia ini kian menjauhiku. Dia mahasiswa kedokteran disalah satu perguruan tinggi di tokyo, saat ini dia sedang magang di rumah sakit Konoha. Tempat di mana kami berada sekarang.

Aku? Seandainya saja aku juga seorang mahasiswa yang sedang magang seperti dirinya. Sayang, aku hanya seorang pasien kanker otak stadium akhir, yang kebetulan sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatnya magang. Saat ini, seperti biasa dia datang menemuiku selepas jam kerjanya berakhir. Sekedar menemani pria beruntung ini, yang bahkan tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat tidur putih khas rumah sakit ini. Aku sudah tidak diizinkan meninggalkan ranjang yang ditemani berbagai macam alat medis khas "rumah kos" untuk penderita kanker ini. Wadah nyawaku sudah terlalu lemah walau hanya untuk mencoba menegakkan badan dalam posisi duduk. Kelima indraku semakin lama kian melemah. Entah berapa lama lagi tubuh ini mencoba menahan roh yang dititipkan-Nya untuk tetap menetap? Aku tidak tahu, bahkan tidak ada niat untuk tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan dokter memprediksi usiaku. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia-Nya untuk memberikan kejutan kepadaku. Saat aku siap, mungkin Tuhan akan segera memanggilku.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa siap? Tuhan malah mengirimkan dia kepadaku. Semakin hari, aku semakin tidak siap untuk memenuhi panggilannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan padaku Tuhan?

"N-naruto-kun? Kamu melamun?" Hinata menyadarkanku. Membawaku kembali dari kemelut pikiran yang sama rumitnya dengan jaringan sel kanker dalam otakku.

"Kamu melamunkan apa, Naruto-kun?" Sorot matanya yang tajam menuntut jawaban jujur dariku.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang melamun, Hinata"

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Tak rela rasanya, cahaya yang datang harus kuganti dengan mendungnya sisi lemahku.

"Coba lihat! Mataharinya hampir terbenam" lanjutku.

Kualihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang menjadi saingan dan rivalnya dalam menebarkan cahaya dan kekuatan.

Sorot matanya melembut, ikut melihat ke arah yang sama denganku. Ke arah jendela yang menampakan warna-warna cantik di langit. Orange dan merah bersatu melukiskan perpaduan warna di kanfas _atmosfer_. Warna yang menjadi obat untuk setiap insan yang kelelahan akibat rutinitas hari. Warna yang memberikan semangat, seolah berkata "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, berjuanglah!" Pada manusia yang tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya dalam gelap malam sepeninggalannya. Atau bahkan warna salam perpisahan yang ditunjukan kepada sosok yang terbaring sepanjang hari sepertiku. Berharap esok kan bertemu kembali bila aku masih bertahan.

"Indah ya?" gumam Hinata di sampingku. Menarik mataku untuk melihat binar matanya yang memancarkan ketulusan.

"Tolong esok kembali, dan jaga Naruto-kun untukku wahai Sang surya" ucapnya tulus.

Hinata tersenyum kepada matahari yang kian menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Dia menerima pengalihanku dan selalu mengerti keegoisanku. Aku tahu, dia menekan rasa penasarannya hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku sang surya, gadis ini sungguh sesempurna dirimu.

Tbc/end.

Tergantung minat pembaca dan kemampuan penulis. Hehehe

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis Berponi

Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Angst, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, abal, romance kurang dan kesalahan amatir lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

6 bulan yang lalu

Aku tengah menikmati pagi yang cerah di sebuah taman. Mencoba mencari cara menghilangkan rasa jenuhku yang semakin hari, semakin kuat menggelitik keteguhanku. Mungkin dengan melihat aktifitas para insan di taman, mampu membuat keteguhanku kembali tertanam. Melihat beberapa orang tua yang mencoba aktif menggerakan tubuh di usia renta mereka, mencoba agar tubuhnya kembali dalam keadaan prima seperti sedia kala. Kehangatan senyuman mereka tidak pernah kulihat dari orang lain yang sedang mengejar kekuasaan, kekayaan dan kemegahan pada jam yang sama di luar sana. Akankah orang-orang di luar sana berakhir seperti para orang tua itu di usia renta mereka nantinya? Hanya mampu menikmati berharganya momen-momen indah itu, bersanding dengan alam dipagi hari yang begitu pendek setiap harinya. Di sisa umur yang semakin tipis, untuk menikmati momen itu.

Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuatku ikut menyesali kehidupan lama yang telah aku jalani. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku ke arah lain, menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bagian sisi utara taman. Lalu-lalang insan melewatiku, ada yang menunjukan senyuman santun ada pula yang memberikan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Atau mungkin aku tidak ingin mengartikan tatapan mereka seperti dugaanku. Sudahlah, aku berada di taman untuk menyegarkan otakku. Bukan untuk menambahkan hal negatif lain ke dalamnya.

Taman ini begitu terawat, terlihat bersih dari segala hal yang dapat membuatnya tidak enak dipandang mata. Begitu rimbun tajuk dari pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, membuat udara begitu segar saat terhirup. Begitu cantik senyuman gadis itu, seakan membuat taman ini memberikan ketentraman yang lebih.

'Tunggu? Apa yang tengah aku pikirkan?'

Suasana menikmati keindahan taman malah berubah menjadi memandangi seorang gadis. Oh, ralat! Bahkan dia bukan seorang gadis. Dia bersama seorang balita yang berada di pangkuannya. Astaga aku memandangi seorang ibu muda dan berpikir senyumannya indah. Apa otakku sudah benar-benar kotor isinya? Ya tuhan.

"P-permisi?" ucapnya.

Bahkan dia sudah berada 1 meter di depanku. Astaga, aku melamunkan ibu muda dan yang lebih tragis aku bahkan melamunkannya saat dia berada di hadapanku.

"A-ano, Permisi tuan!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ah, ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawabku.

'Astaga, kenapa aku bicara seperti seorang pelayan?'

"Apa tuan tahu, di mana letak gedung utama rumah sakit ini?" tanya ibu muda itu.

"Oh, iya. Anda lurus saja ke arah sana lalu belok kanan. Di sana gedung utamanya"

Aku membalikkan badan untuk menunjuk jalan yang aku maksud lalu membalikkan badan kembali hingga kami saling berhadapan.

Anak dalam pangkuannya tengah menangis dan tidak ingin diam. Ibu muda itu terlihat kerepotan dibuatnya. Aku rasa ini pengalaman pertamanya menjadi seorang ibu. raut wajahnya menunjukan kebingungan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun dia tetap mencoba tersenyum dan menenangkan balita itu. Memberikan ucapan menenangkan, bahkan membuat ekspresi lucu untuk meredakan tangis anaknya.

Bukankah seorang ibu selalu seperti itu? Selalu mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk buah hatinya. Melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil akan diusahakannya untuk membuat senyuman terpampang di wajah sang anak. Bahkan rela memberikan nyawanya untuk hidup kita para darah dagingnya. Apakah kita sudah membalas kebaikan ibu kita? Apa kita sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk ibu kita? Apa aku sudah melakukannya? Apa ibuku sudah merasa bahagia?

'Ah, Aku jadi begitu merindukan kehadiran sosoknya di sisiku'

"T-tuan?" Sebuah tepukan tangan di pundak mengagetkanku. Membawaku turun dari dunia khayalanku.

"Anda melamun?" ucap ibu muda itu.

"T-tidak" dalihku.

Karena merasa malu aku jadi tidak sadar kalau sudah bicara gagap.

"Oh? kalau begitu, terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Tadi tuan sudah menunjukan arah gedung utama rumah sakit, ingat?" Alis matanya mengkerut saat menjelaskannya padaku.

"Ah, ya ampun. I-iya, sama-sama" jawabku.

Aku benar-benar malu, karena berhasil dipergoki melamun dua kali berturut-turut.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon permisi, tuan!"

Dia berjalan melewatiku dan menunjukan senyumannya sekali lagi. Entah itu senyuman terima kasih atau ledekan karena memergokiku melamun. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan kegiatan menyegarkan otakku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Oh iya, apa Anda ke taman ini sendiri?"

Lagi-lagi dia mengagetkanku. Aku kira dia sudah pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Namun ketika aku berbalik, ternyata dia hanya berada beberapa langkah di belakangku.

"Tuan?" ucapnya lagi dan lagi.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Tuan melamun lagi ya? Tadi saya bertanya, apa anda ke taman ini sendiri?"

Dia meletakan tangannya di depan mulut. Seolah tengah menahan tawa.

Astaga apa yang aku lakukan? Membiarkan ibu muda itu mencetak _"hattrick"_ dalam memergoki orang yang sama tengah melamun.

"Ya, Saya sedang sendiri. Ah, maksudnya saya ke taman ini sendiri"

'Rasanya bicaraku jadi kacau' batinku.

"Dengan kursi roda itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya padanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja apa tidak berbahaya anda berkeliling sendiri dengan kursi roda?"

Aku selalu tersinggung dengan orang-orang yang menganggap aku lemah. Hanya karena aku mengidap kanker otak dan menggunakan kursi roda kemanapun aku pergi, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu memperdulikan keadaan saya. Lebih baik anda segera ke gedung utama sebelum anak itu kembali menangis!" ucapku sedikit sinis.

"Ah, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud ..."

"Ya, ya. Saya mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Permisi"

Aku memotong ucapannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Kadang aku selalu mengeluh dengan keadaan. Kadang pula aku mencoba terlihat kuat dalam keadaan seperti ini. aku tidak tahu, mana diriku yang sebenarnya. Apakah aku yang lemah? Atau aku yang mencoba kuat? Entahlah.

Aku telah kembali ke kamar inap di Rumah sakit ini. Berjalan-jalan di taman tidak begitu berpengaruh terhadap rasa jenuhku. Dua bulan sudah aku menghuni kamar ini akibat sel kanker yang menyerang otakku. Kamar inap ini terasa seperti penjara bagiku. Penjara yang membatasi kebebasanku dari dunia luar. Aku benar-benar jenuh dengan keadaan kelam ini. Satu-satu yang menemaniku hanya sinar matahari yang selalu menjengukku di waktu pagi datang. Seolah memberi tanda bahwa masih ada yang peduli terhadapku dan mampu memberikan cahaya kehidupan pada manusia sekarat ini. Memberi semangat tanpa menunjukan rasa iba padaku. Memberikan cahaya kepada siapa pun di dunia ini tanpa melihat keadaannya.

Tidak seperti manusia, yang selalu mengawali cahayanya dengan rasa iba kepadaku. Termasuk orang-orang di taman itu. Bukan maksudku untuk mengemis rasa iba mereka, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan semangat hidup dengan melihat aktifitas mereka di taman. Apa salahnya jika pesakitan sepertiku melakukan aktifitas pagi di atas kursi roda tanpa bantuan orang lain? Toh masih ada tangan ini yang mampu aku gunakan untuk bergerak. Aku iri padamu sang surya, kau begitu kuat berada sendiri di atas sana. Bahkan kau lah yang memberi cahaya kapada seluruh alam ini. Walau tanpa disadari dan dipedulikan oleh insan yang menerima cahaya darimu.

Aku menatap dengan sendu cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar inapku. Berharap aku segera menjadi bagian dari alam semesta yang mampu memberikan manfaat walau hanya sebagai nutrisi bagi tanah yang kelak menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirku.

"Permisi pak, saya ditugaskan memeriksa keadaan bapak pagi ini" Kata-kata perawat itu mengagetkanku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Ibu muda?" ucapku tidak sadar saat aku melihat siapa orang yang mengagetkanku.

"Mohon maaf pak, saya sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada sahutan. Jadi- Eh, Ibu muda?" tanyanya. Lalu tersenyum saat menyadari dirinya dipanggil sebagai ibu muda olehku.

"Ah, tuan yang tadi ya? Tuan sedang melamun lagi rupanya. Pantas tidak ada sahutan dari dalam saat saya mengetuk pintu" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, saya tidak sedang melamun. Saya hanya sedang mencoba tidur"

'Lebih baik berbohong daripada mengaku dipergoki melamun lagi' pikirku.

"Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Emmm, tuan Uzumaki Naruto ya?"

Dia membaca sebuah kertas yang berada di papan jalan yang tengah dia pegang. Aku rasa itu adalah kertas yang berisi data-data pasien yang harus dia periksa.

"Iya, silahkan suster!" jawabku.

Gadis itu, tidak. Ibu muda itu, tidak, tidak. Suster itu memulai pemeriksaan rutin terhadapku. Memerikasa denyut nadi, bertanya keadaan, bagaimana perasaanku hari ini? Bertanya apakah ada yang dirasakan di area kepalaku? Apa ada keluhan sakit? Dan aktifitas lain guna melengkapi laporan pemeriksaannya.

"Oh iya, saya mohon maaf atas perkataan saya di taman. Bukan maksud saya menyinggung perasaan Uzumaki-san" ucapnya saat membereskan alat-alat yang dia gunakan untuk pemeriksaan.

"Tidak masalah, mungkin saya yang terlalu sensitif menanggapinya. Saya minta maaf sudah membentak suster" jawabku.

'Tapi kenapa seorang suster tidak tahu gedung utama rumah sakit ini? lagi pula untuk apa dia bekerja sambil membawa anaknya?' pikirku. Astaga itu kan bukan urusanku.

"Ini hari pertama saya Uzumaki-san. Saya mahasiswa kedokteran, dan ini hari pertama saya magang di rumah sakit ini"

Dia tiba-tiba saja berbicara setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Yang membuatku bingung, dia seolah sedang menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam otakku. Mungkin ada pelatihan baru bagi para mahasiswa kedokteran untuk membaca isi pikiran pasiennya.

"Tadi pagi, saya bersama keponakan saya, Neruma. Anak dari kakak saya. Jadi tolong jangan panggil saya ibu muda lagi ya Uzumaki-san!" lanjutnya.

Aku jadi malu sendiri karena telah salah menyimpulkan.

"Kebetulan kakak saya seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini. Karena tidak ada yang menjaga Neruma di rumah, jadi saya yang dimintai tolong untuk menjaganya. Sialnya, ini hari pertama saya magang, saya jadi bingung. Karena itu, saya bawa saja Neruma ke rumah sakit bersama saya. Untunglah tenten-neechan, ibunya baru saja pulang tadi. Dia dari kyoto dan mampir ke sini untuk menjemput Neruma. Eh, aku ngomong apa, ko malah curhat ya? G-gomen Uzumaki-san"

Dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan meminta maaf padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekonyolannya. Dia begitu bersemangat, menyenangkan rasanya memiliki semangat seperti itu. Semangat yang memancarkan kilauan layaknya cahaya matahari yang mengintip obrolan kami. Aku mengalihkan pendanganku ke arah jendela.

'Bolehkah aku memiliki cahaya semangat itu lagi, sang surya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Wah, di sini bisa melihat matahari pagi ya? Enak sekali, bisa mendapat salam selamat pagi dari sang surya" Dia melihat ke arah yang sama sepertiku.

"Tapi, lebih bagus jika bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari kamar. Karena kita bisa melihat cahaya sunset yang cantik sebelum tidur. Seolah-olah, setiap malam ada yang mengatakan selamat tidur"

Dia memandang sinar matahari dengan cara yang sama sepertiku. Bukan cara memandang pada benda mati, melainkan cara memandang pada seorang teman.

Mataku terfokus pada gadis ini. Alis mata ini mengkerut. Rasanya aneh, melihat orang yang sama sepertiku dalam mengagumi matahari.

"Aduh, saya bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi, Gomen. Saya harus memeriksa pasien lain, permisi Uzumaki-san"

Dia beranjak pergi setelah sadar bahwa aku memperhatikannya. Wajahnya menunjukan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Mungkin dia merasa malu karena dipergoki berbicara aneh saat menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap matahari. jika saja dia tahu bahwa aku juga seorang pengagum matahari sepertinya. Dia tidak perlu malu seperti itu.

Dia membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamar inapku dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sang surya, ternyata kau memiliki pengagum selain diriku. Aku merasa iri terhadapmu. Kau memiliki cahaya paling terang di dunia ini, kau memiliki pengaruh besar untuk bumi ini, dan kau selalu memiliki pengagum. Aku tidak memiliki satupun dari kelebihanmu. Aku terlalu gelap, hidupku telah kehilangan cahayanya. Aku hanya pesakitan yang sulit untuk bergerak bebas, hanya mampu berjuang untuk tetap hidup, sama sekali tidak berguna. Mungkin karena itu, aku tidak memiliki siapapun yang mengagumiku. Hanya ada orang-orang yang menatap iba kepadaku.

Aku kembali menatap cahaya hangat sang surya. Berpikir, mungkin sudah waktunya aku menjadi bagian darinya. Memberikan energi kehidupan melalui tubuh lemahku sebagai makanan untuk alam. Biarlah kau kehilangan satu pengagum, sang surya. Karena masih banyak pengagum di luar sana yang sama mengagumkannya denganmu. memberikan cahaya yang memenuhi dunia ini dengan harapan. Biarkan aku istirahat menjadi pengagummu. Karna masih ada orang lain, masih ada dia yang akan selalu mengagumimu, sang surya.

'Dia? Namanya?'

"Ah, Aku lupa menanyakan namanya" ucapku ketika mataku mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang surya ke arah pintu.

"Hinata, hosh-hosh. Nama saya Hyuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata" ucap gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat kehabisan nafas karena berlari kembali ke kamar ini.

"Astaga, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Padahal sudah ada dalam metodeloginya. Bisa-bisa nilai magangku jadi kecil karena hal ini. Ya ampun!" lanjutnya berbicara sendiri di depan pintu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihat apa yang tengah gadis bernama Hinata ini lakukan.

"Salam kenal Hinata, dan tolong panggil saya Naruto saja" ucapku.

"B-baik, Na-naruto-kun. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Dia kembali menutup pintu kamar inapku.

'Naruto-kun?' batinku.

Dia memanggilku bukan hanya dengan nama kecil. Dia memang gadis aneh, tapi gadis sepertinya lah yang menjadi cahaya untuk hari-hariku.

"Terima kasih sudah datang memeriksa hari ini" ucapku akhirnya walau dia sudah tidak ada lagi di balik pintu. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tertawa seperti ini.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis yang membawa cahaya dan mengembalikan semangatku untuk tetap hidup. Gadis yang akan kembali ke kamar ini esok pagi. Layaknya sang mentari, membawa cahaya yang mampu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa seperti sedia kala.

Terima kasih sang surya, terima kasih telah mengirimkannya sebagai cahaya di tengah kegelapan hidupku ini.

Tbc

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis Berponi

Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Angst, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, abal, romance kurang dan kesalahan amatir lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Hinata, gadis yang selalu menyebarkan cahaya dan kehangatan hatinya kemanapun dia pergi. Memberikan harapan, kegembiraan, keceriaan dan keberanian kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Bukannya ingin bersifat hiperbola, hanya saja dia selalu membuktikan semua itu. Dia mampu membuat orang tua angkuh yang baru ditemuinya menjadi begitu hangat dan tersenyum ramah. Dia mampu membuat para pekerja yang layaknya robot di rumah sakit ini menjadi orang-orang yang penuh keceriaan. Dia mampu membuat anak kecil penakut, begitu takut pada dokter, begitu merasa ngeri terhadap jarum suntik menjadi anak yang amat berani menghadapi ketakutannya. Dan dia mampu membuat orang sekarat sepertiku yang sudah menyerah pada sel kanker dalam otaknya menjadi orang yang mampu berharap. Begitu berharap untuk selalu bisa melihat senyumannya setiap hari. Begitu berharap untuk selalu bisa menatap mata lavendernya setiap saat. Begitu berharap untuk kembali sembuh dan kembali normal agar aku bisa sejajar dengannya.

Sebulan sudah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bagaikan magnet yang menarik kuat perhatianku. Membuatku selalu ingin tahu semua hal tentang dirinya. Biarlah aku disebut penguntit, itu tidak masalah buatku. Asalkan aku tahu bahwa setiap pagi dia akan berjalan pagi di taman, menyapa setiap insan yang berada di sana, menebarkan optimisme pada sang tua dan menyampaikan kasih sayang pada sang muda. Asalkan aku tahu bahwa setiap siang dia selalu berada di kantin bersama teman rambut pink'nya, tertawa bersama, memperlihatkan bahwa beban apapun yang kau bawa bisa kau hilangkan bersama sahabat. Asalkan aku bisa tahu jika setiap sore dia akan selalu menunggu sunset di atas gedung rumah sakit, saat dimana dia begitu menikmati momen kesendiriannya hanya ditemani sang matahari. Tidak apa aku disebut penguntit jika semua itu terbalaskan dengan segala hal luar biasa tentang gadis berponi itu.

Seperti saat ini, aku tengah memperhatikannya dari jendela kamar inapku. Beruntung rasanya jendela kamar ini menghadap ke arah taman hingga aku mampu melihat segala aktifitas paginya.

"Pecundang sepertimu hanya bisa melihatnya dari jendela, dobe?"

Ah, seseorang yang sedang berada di kamarku selalu mampu membuatku merasa kesal.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, teme"

"Kau menyuruhku memantaunya selama dua minggu hanya untuk membuatmu bisa melihatnya dari jendela?"

Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan aku yang selalu menguntit Hinata. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas dalam keadaan duduk di atas kursi roda. Maka aku meminta bantuan dari sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dialah yang memcari tahu segala hal tentang Hinata untukku.

"Hm? Aku memang meminta bantuanmu, tapi kau mau membantuku karena tertarik dengan teman Hinata, kan?"

Skakmat! Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perkataanku. Pangeran es apanya? Dia sama sekali tidak berkutik di hadapan gadis permen karet bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan, dobe! Jadi apa tujuanmu mencari tahu tentang Hinata?"

Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. Kami sama-sama menghadap jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan 'penjara' ini dengan dunia luar. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata sama sepertiku.

"Tidak ada tujuan khusus, aku hanya ingin tahu" jawabku.

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Naruto"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak ingin membagi beban penyakit ini pada setiap orang di dekatku"

"Tidak perlu membahas hal yang tidak perlu" ucapnya.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia bisa langsung mengerti maksudku. Ya, dia lah yang membiayai pengobatanku. Dia tidak peduli berapa biaya yang harus dihabiskan untuk kesembuhanku. Dia selalu tidak ingin membahas hal itu dan menyuruhku fokus pada proses penyembuhan. Sahabat yang begitu peduli bukan? Dia memang orang kaya tapi begitu bodoh menghabiskan jutaan yen hanya untuk sahabatnya yang sekarat.

"Baiklah-baiklah, bisa kita bahas hal lain? Bagaimana kalau tentang Sakura? Heh, Sasuke?"

"Aku bosan bicara dengan orang yang tidak nyambung sepertimu, dobe!"

Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku lalu beranjak ke pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku membalikkan kursi roda mengarah padanya.

"Aku ada urusan, lagipula sebentar lagi jadwal Hinata memeriksamu kan?"

"Itu kan masih 2 jam lagi, teme"

"Aku lebih baik menjenguk kushina-kaasan, daripada bersama mantan preman sekolah yang lemah sepertimu"

"Hah? Jangan menyebut kaa-sanku dengan sebutan itu. Aku tidak mau bersaudara dengan pantat ayam"

"Terserah, jaa ne"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menutup pintu, tinggal lah aku sendiri lagi di ruangan yang menyiksa ini.

Kesendirianku biasa diisi dengan memainkan laptop kesayanganku. Sekedar berselancar di media sosial atau menulis sebuah karangan. Karangan yang menulis ulang semua kisahku, menjadi karakter utama yang bebas dan mampu memberikan kabahagiaan untuk orang-orang di sekitarku.

Tulisan yang harusnya menjadi inspirasi, bukannya menjadi tempat pelampiasan ketidakberdayaanku. Tentu, layaknya banyak orang yang merasa gagal, aku selalu ingin memutar kembali waktu yang telah aku sia-siakan. Menjadi pribadi yang baik, bukannya berandal sok jagoan yang memilih terlambat sekolah hanya untuk menolong siswi korban bullying. Menjadi siswa yang cerdas, bukannya siswa yang rajin dipanggil guru BK karena berkelahi dengan kakak kelas yang memeras adik kelasnya. Harusnya aku menjadi mahasiswa yang berprestasi di bidang teknik mesin, bukannya malah terjun ke dunia jurnalistik.

Jika semua itu aku lakukan dulu, mungkin aku bisa sesukses Sasuke. Hm? Baiklah itu terlalu jauh. Setidaknya aku bisa jadi bawahan Sasuke di perusahaan ayahnya.

Menjadi sarjana teknik mesin saja, kaa-san sudah menangis bahagia saat menghadiri wisudaku 2 tahun lalu. Apalagi jika aku sesukses Sasuke, bisa-bisa kaa-san menangis tiga hari tiga malam. Atau bahkan mendatangi makam tou-san, berterima kasih karena menurunkan kecerdasannya padaku. Kaa-san memang pribadi yang selalu ceria, lebih tepatnya dulu selalu ceria. Sebelum kebahagiaannya terenggut oleh kematian tou-san dan ditambah kebahagiaannya terpenjara oleh kelemahanku.

'Maafkan aku kaa-san'

Rasanya semakin sakit jika mengingat topeng ketabahan dan keceriaan yang digunakan kaa-san di depanku. Aku ingin menjadi matahari yang memberikan cahaya kebahagiaan. Bukannya menjadi lubang hitam yang menyeret orang-orang terdekatku ke kegelapan.

Ironis, bahkan aku juga tidak ingin melepas topeng ketabahan di depan orang-orang. Semuanya hanya bisa aku limpahkan dalam kata-kata di sebuah aplikasi di laptopku.

-TOK-TOK-TOK-

Suara ketukan pintu kamar inapku menghentikan jemariku dari kegiatannya menyalin keluhanku ke dalam laptop.

"Masuk" izinku.

Jam di laptopku menunjukkan saat ini tepat pukul 08.32, masih ada 28 menit lagi sebelum jam pemeriksaan rutin. Tapi aku tetap berharap bahwa yang akan masuk ke ruangan ini adalah Hinata. Seseorang yang sudah satu bulan ini memeriksaku dan selalu datang di setiap bunga tidurku.

Seseorang dengan rambut panjang dan mata lavendernya muncul dari balik pintu. Mengenakan jas putih khas seorang dokter, dan wajahnya yang sedikit sangar mencoba menampakan mengembang untuk menyambutnya.

'Eh? Wajah sangar?'

"DIA BUKAN HINATA" teriakku.

"Ini Rumah sakit, dilarang berteriak, dobe"

Seseorang di belakang pria yang mirip Hinata itu, berjalan mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Ya, dia adalah sahabat ravenku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan bersama Hinata versi laki-laki itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Neji-senpai di lorong, kau ingat dia?"

"N-neji?"

"Senang melihatmu lagi Naruto"

Pria bernama Neji itu menghampiriku untuk berjabat tangan.

"Maaf, aku kurang ingat" ucapku saat menjabat tangannya.

"Dia senpai kelas 3 saat kita baru masuk Tokyo High School. Bahkan dia pernah menghajarmu, dia ketua kedisiplinan saat itu"

Aku hanya menautkan kedua alisku bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan hal itu, Sasuke" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingat, maaf. Mungkin karena penyakit-"

"Tidak apa Naruto, lagipula itu hanya kejadian konyol saat kita SMA, kan?" potongnya.

Aku rasa Sasuke sudah menceritakan tentang kanker otak yang aku derita padanya. Aku hanya tersenyum ramah pada neji, aku merasa tidak enak karena tidak mengingatnya.

-TOK-TOK-

"Permisi, Naruto-kun"

Seorang gadis yang aku tunggu masuk dan membuat kami bertiga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hinata?"

Nejilah orang pertama yang menyebutkan namanya. Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang di kenalnya di ruang inapku.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Niisan?" ucapku dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Dia adikku, walaupun wajahnya jauh berbeda denganku"

Aku menoleh ke arah Neji yang sedang menjelaskan status mereka.

"Apa ini jadwalmu memeriksa, Hinata?" lanjutnya bertanya pada satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu.

"Iya, Niisan. Tsunade-sama akan datang satu jam lagi untuk memeriksa secara detail kondisi Naruto-kun"

"Kun?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, i-itu..."

"Neji-senpai, sebaiknya kita keluar dulu! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ajak Sasuke.

Dia memang sahabat yang sangat peka urusan seperti ini. Dia mencegah kegugupan Hinata dengan jalan keluar yang bagus. Karena sebenarnya aku lah yang lebih gugup harus menjawab apa jika di tanya punya hubungan apa dengan adiknya Neji.

Walau masih tampak bingung, Neji mengikuti ajakan Sasuke. Dia pamit kepadaku dan berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menanyakan hal itu karena kulihat Hinata masih diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya berada pasca kepergian Neji. Bahkan dia terlihat gelisah kerena sesuatu hal.

"Hinata?" panggilku lagi.

"Y-ya Naruto-kun?" Akhirnya dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"T-tentu" jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan keanehan perilaku Hinata tadi. Tapi, siapa aku harus tahu urusan pribadinya? Walaupun selama satu bulan ini kami berdua sudah mulai dekat. Entah kenapa, Hinata seperti mempunyai magnet yang sangat kuat hingga siapapun merasa ingin dekat dengannya. Ditambah pribadinya yang begitu mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, membuat keakraban kami berjalan begitu cepat. Seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama.

Selama pemeriksaan rutin kali ini, Hinata tidak banyak bicara. Hal ini sangat aneh, karena biasanya dia adalah pribadi yang ceria dan sedikit cerewet. Untunglah setelah pemeriksaan selesai, Hinata mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Dia tersenyum hangat dan mulai berbicara banyak hal. Dari para pasien orang tua yang ternyata lebih memilih hidup di rumah sakit dari pada rumah istananya dengan alasan mereka lebih merasa hidup di sini. Atau bercerita tentang anak kecil yang memintanya hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya di rumah sakit ini. Sampai ada anak berusia 7 tahun yang mengajaknya menikah. Hinata menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat ceria. Tidak ada lagi keraguan yang tadi ditunjukan oleh wajahnya. Semua tergantikan oleh senyuman hangat seperti biasanya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menahan untuk ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar lucu kan, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya di sela-sela tertawaan ringannya.

"Ya, tapi anak itu benar-benar berani. Kalau aku mungkin tidak bisa sefrontal itu?"

"Hm? Apa Naruto-kun juga mau melamarku?"

"Hah? I-itu, emmm, a-ano..."

Aku benar-benar gelagapan saat di tanya seperti itu olehnya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Naruto-kun"

'Sial, aku dikerjai lagi' batinku.

Hinata masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan tawa. Aku malah berkeringat dingin karena candaannya tadi. Tapi semua itu tidak masalah selama aku bisa melihat senyuman itu. Rasanya dengan senyuman saja sudah membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Oh iya, apa kamu tahu, Naruto-kun? Kita bisa melihat sunset yang bagus dari atap rumah sakit loh?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, spotnya sangat bagus. Bahkan tidak terhalang oleh pepohonan. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa melihatnya bersama"

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, aku dilarang keluar menjelang malam"

Hinata malah menempelkan jari telunjuk di dagunya.

"Jika keadaan Naruto-kun terus membaik, Dokter pasti memberikan izin. Begini saja, jika dalam 3 bulan keadaan Naruto-kun mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan, aku yang akan meminta Tsunade-sama untuk mengizinkan Naruto-kun melihat sunset. Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku usahakan"

Aku menjawab dengan malas walaupun sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatiku begitu antusias dengan tawaran itu.

"Baiklah, kita berjanji ya"

Hinata meraih tangan kananku lalu menempelkannya pada tangan kanannya sendiri. Bukan seperti berjabat tangan tapi dia menempelkan letak nadi tangan kami dan jari-jari kami tetap terbuka.

"Ini janji matahari, barang siapa yang melanggar akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sang surya" jelasnya.

Aku berpikir ini hanya berlaku untuk anak-anak. Kenapa dia malah menggunakan janji ini padaku? Dan kenapa pula aku tidak bisa menolak? Benar-benar aneh dan familiar?

"Ayo ucapkan janjimu, Naruto-kun!"

"Hm? Aku?"

Hinata malah menjawab dengan tatapan mata lavendernya yang tajam.

"Baiklah, Aku berjanji akan mengalami kemajuan dalam 3 bulan"

Setelah aku selesai dengan janji, dia menutup jarinya dengan memegang lenganku. Lagi-lagi karena tatapan matanya aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya.

"Janji terikat oleh nadi dan disaksikan oleh matahari tidak boleh dilanggar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah janji kekanakan hari itu, entah kenapa aku malah ingin memenuhinya. Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu aku berusaha kembali menjadi Naruto yang sehat. Semangatku bangkit hanya karena janji itu. Aku mengikuti arahan Tsunade-sama dengan teratur, yang biasanya aku lakukan semaunya. Nafsu makanku kembali naik. Senyuman di bibirku semakin berkembang. Bahkan kaa-san dan Sasuke-teme terlihat terkejut dengan keadaanku. Tentu saja kaa-san pasti menangis bahagia karena anaknya mempunyai semangat hidup kembali. Selama itu pula aku semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Yang tadinya aku hanya menjadi pendengar pasif ketika dia datang memeriksa, kini aku mulai bisa bicara banyak hal kepadanya. Hingga pada bulan kedua, Tsunade-sama mengatakan aku mengalami kemajuan pesat. Sel kanker dalam otakku tidak tersebar secepat sebelumnya. Tubuhku pun lebih bisa digerakan bebas daripada dulu, walau masih harus menggunakan kursi roda.

"Teruslah seperti ini Naruto, kau harus tetap punya semangat untuk hidup" ucap Tsunade-sama saat memeriksaku sore itu.

"Iya dokter"

"Berpikiran positif bisa membantu menghambat penyebar sel kanker, sampai kita siap melakukan operasi yang kedua. Tapi kau tidak boleh terburu-buru, aku membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan operasi itu bersama rekan-rekanku"

Aku meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala. Ada yang menganjal dalam pikiranku saat ini.

"Emmm, Tsunade-sama! Apa aku boleh ke atap rumah sakit untuk melihat sunset dengan kondisiku yang sekarang?"

Mata lawan bicaraku menatap tajam menyelidik.

"Maksudku, jika itu diperbolehkan. Aku hanya ingin melihat sunset, itu saja" ucapku ragu. Sebagai catatan saja, Tsunade-sama benar-benar menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

Dan sekarang sorot matanya terlihat akan adanya kemarahan. Aku menyesali ketidaksabaranku untuk menunggu satu bulan lagi. Jika begini malah tidak bisa sama sekali ke atap di bulan ketiga nanti. Tapi, dia malah menghela nafas lalu memberikan jawaban yang selalu ingin aku dengar.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, sekali ini saja, kau dengar?"

Aku begitu senang mendengarkan izinnya, walau dia sampai dua kali menyebutkannya.

"Ya, hanya kali ini. Aku janji. Terima kasih Tsunade-sama"

Setelah kepergian Tsunade-sama, aku menunggu dengan sabar hingga jam di kamar inapku menunjukan pukul 6 sore.

"Inilah saatnya, aku akan memberi kejutan pada Hinata"

Aku meraih kursi rodaku dan bergegas keluar kamar. Aku tahu jika Hinata akan selalu ke atap setiap hari untuk melihat sunset. Begitu bahagianya aku, sampai sepanjang lorong rumah sakit senyuman di bibirku tidak pernah hilang. Saat akan menuju lift aku melihat seorang perawat berambut pink sedang membelakangiku dan seorang pemuda raven di depannya. Mereka tengah asik ngobrol hingga tidak sadar aku mendekati mereka dari belakang. Ya, mereka Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku sudah mendengar kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tidak disangka si pantat ayam itu sudah berani mendekati wanitanya. Saat aku semakin dekat, aku mulai mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Iya, dia sudah tunangan. Bahkan setelah lulus Hinata akan segera di nikahkan, Sasuke-kun"

Ucapan Sakura membuat tubuhku beku.

'Tunangan? Hinata akan menikah?' Aku bahkan seperti sulit bernafas setelah mendengarnya.

"Na-naruto?"

Sasuke menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa. Mulutku berat untuk terbuka, sangat sulit hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata. Sakura ikut menoleh ke arahku dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

'Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, jangan lagi ada tatapan iba kepadaku'

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiriku.

"Naruto, yang kau dengar tadi..."

"Yo, S-sasuke! Ma-maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian"

'Apa yang kau bicarakan baka?' Aku bahkan tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutanku atas berita itu.

"A-aku harus segera pergi. A-aku mau ke a-atap, melihat sunset. Ka-kalian teruskan saja acara pacarannya"

Aku mencoba tersenyum, padahal terlihat jelas itu hanya topeng. Aku menggerakkan kursi rodaku melewati mereka. Sempat kulihat Sasuke mencegah Sakura yang mencoba menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Sasuke memang selalu tahu keadaanku. Dia tahu aku ingin sendiri.

Air mataku tumpah setelah melewati mereka berdua. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Tuhan yang sudah mengirimkan Hinata untuk menyemangatiku tapi sekaligus menyadarkanku bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan dalam kegelapan.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di lift yang akan membawaku ke atap rumah sakit. Aku menghapus air mata di pipiku kasar.

'Bukankah sejak awal aku memang hanya sebatas ingin mengenal Hinata. Dari awal, itulah alasan yang aku tanamkan'

Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

'Benar, tidak ada alasan untukku merasa kecewa jika Hinata memang akan menikah dengan orang lain'

Aku baru saja menyadari jika sikap Hinata yang terlihat hangat dan bersahabat bukan hanya ditunjukan padaku. Dia melakukan itu pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Akulah yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya.

'Aku benar-benar bodoh'

-Ting-

Aku kembali mempersiapkan diriku, aku akan bersikap biasa saat bertemu dengan Hinata.

Pintu lift terbuka perlahan, aku bisa melihatnya sedang berdiri di sana. Saat aku melihat betapa dia sedang menikmati momen kesendiriannya, aku kehilangan pondasi topeng ketegaranku. Tanganku bergetar tidak bisa menggerakkan kursi roda yang kududuki.

'Brengsek, bergerak tangan sialan! Kumohon, bergerak!'

Dengan masih bergetar, aku bergerak perlahan mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Dia menyadari kehadiranku. Entah ketegaranku akan runtuh atau aku malah menjadi sok kuat menghampirinya. Tidak, keduanya salah. Dialah yang menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Dia sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum, hal yang harusnya tidak dia lakukan.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Kita akan melihat sunset bersama"

Keputusan yang gila, aku malah memasang topeng di wajahku. Tersenyum, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, Tsunade-sama sudah mengizinkan. Aku bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan, tapi kau malah sadar aku datang. Hehehe"

Aku memasang senyuman lebar yang palsu. Semoga saja dia tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"Ya, ini kejutan yang manis Naruto-kun. Terima kasih" ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi dia menampilkan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang memberi semangat tapi di saat yang sama meruntuhkan semuanya.

Dia berjalan ke belakangku. Mendorong kursi roda dan membawaku ke tepi barat atap rumah sakit.

"Cantik kan, Naruto-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya bisa aku jawab dengan anggukan.

Mataku malah menatap kosong lukisan senja di langit itu.

"Setiap hari dia selalu datang menemui kita, setiap hari dia selalu menyinari kita dengan cahayanya dan setiap hari pula dia selalu pergi meninggalkan kita. Tapi, alangkah baiknya sang surya. Setelah datang membawa cahaya, dia pergi dengan memberikan salam keindahan yang langka. Aku ingin sepertinya Naruto-kun. Aku ingin seperti matahari dan seperti orang itu"

'Orang itu ya?' Aku bisa menebak siapa dia.

"Kau tau, dia sudah sejak lama menyinariku. Aku selalu ingin meniru apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada sang surya di langit dan sang surya yang menetap sementara di bumi. Walau kadang keduanya sangat sulit untuk diraih. Memang benar, selalu ada saatnya dia datang sendiri menemuiku dan ada saatnya dia selalu meninggalkanku. Tapi aku yakin, jika memang saatnya dia akan kembali padaku, benarkan Naruto-kun?"

'Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang tunanganmu padaku Hinata?'

"Y-ya, pasti ada saatnya"

"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi kau menanyakan pada orang yang salah Hinata.

"Ya, aku yakin"

'Kenapa aku menjawabnya?'

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun"

Hinata melakukan hal fatal lagi. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana susah payahnya aku membendung air mata yang menumpuk ini. Dia malah membongkar paksa bendungan itu. Ya, aku menangis. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku biarkan air mataku tumpah seluruhnya.

"H-hinata, aku rasa ini juga sudah saatnya aku menyerah untuk melihat matahari pagi lagi. S-sudah saatnya aku pergi"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto-kun?"

Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, namun kucoba untuk menahan lengannya yang melingkar di leherku.

"Sebentar saja, tolong tetap seperti ini. Sebentar saja"

Semuanya telah aku lepaskan. aku telah melepaskan bendungan yang menahan air mataku. Dan aku telah melepaskan semangat yang menahan hidupku. Aku menyerah. Biarlah matahari yang sudah hilang tenggelam menjadi tanda bahwa kegelapan memang cocok untuk manusia sekarat sepertiku.

Terima kasih sang surya, kau bahkan tidak tega melihatku seperti ini. Kau memang terlalu baik untuk dunia suramku.

Tbc...

Mungkin chapter depan ending.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	4. Chapter 4

Gadis Berponi

Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Angst, Romance maybe

Rated T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, abal, romance kurang dan kesalahan amatir lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

Suasana menjelang malam di saat sang surya sampai pada titik terendah adalah saat-saat yang membuat insan fana kian mengagumi keindahannya, saat-saat yang membuat sang jiwa pesimis kian menggigil ketakutan menyambut kegelapan sepeninggalannya, saat-saat yang membuat seorang optimis akan begitu merindukan kehadirannya ataupun saat-saat manusia sekarat sepertiku mengetahui kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya.

Keteguhan hati yang telah runtuh hingga ke dasarnya tidak mampu lagi membendung kanal air mata untuk jatuh seutuhnya. Membiarkannya mengalir deras sebagai luapan rasa sakit, kecewa, tidak berdaya dan perasaan lain yang mencengkram erat hati pesakitan ini. Aku tidak lagi mampu mengontrol emosi kesedihan yang menyeruak keluar. Semuanya terkuras habis saat sang surya menghilang seutuhnya.

lengan mungil gadis di belakangku masih setia melingkar erat di leher yang ikut bergetar akibat perasaan terguncangku. Pipi gembilnya masih berhimpitan dengan pipi tirusku yang terus di banjiri air mata. Pelukan ini tidak kuanggap sebagai penopang keteguhan yang tersisa. Namun sebaliknya, aku anggap itu semua sebagai serangan terakhir yang meruntuhkan keteguhanku hingga ke ujung pondasi, agar aku mampu mendirikan bangunan sementara yang baru sebagai benteng pelindung saat aku harus bertatapan dengan matanya.

"S-sunsetnya sudah berakhir, se-sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar"

Aku lepaskan pelukan itu perlahan. Tanpa perlawanan yang ditunjukannya, lengan itu terangkat dengan mudah. Membiarkanku bebas dari himpitan ketenangan atau justru membuatku terlepas dari pegangan ranting kecil di ujung jurang hidupku.

"Apa kau tak apa, Naruto-kun?"

Aku mengerti arti tatapan itu saat tubuh kami harus berhadapan. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mata lavender itu memancarkan ketidaktahuannya akan situasi yang baru saja dilaluinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya agar dia tidak merasa bingung dan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, matahari terbenam memang sangat indah, ya? Sampai dia bisa dengan mudah membuka sisi cengeng seorang mantan berandal ini, hehehe"

Kekehan dan senyuman lebar ini mencoba membungkus perasaan yang sebenarnya dengan cukup baik.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Aku harus kembali ke kamar, bisa gawat jika tsunade-sama tahu aku berada di sini terlalu lama"

Aku masih mampu mempertahankan keadaan sulit ini, walau sudah terlihat keretakan di dinding benteng kesedihanku.

"I-iya, em... Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu, Naruto-kun"

"Tidak usah Hinata, aku bisa sendiri. Aku dengar kau suka lebih lama berada di sini. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Jaa ne"

Aku meninggalkannya sendirian, mungkin dia masih merasa bingung dengan situasi ini. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihat reaksinya. Aku tidak mungkin berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan membuat benteng yang sudah susah payah aku bangun kembali hancur.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamar inapku. Tidak ada lagi cahaya yang muncul dari sorot mataku. Semuanya selesai dengan cahaya sunset yang berakhir menyisakan kegelapan takdirku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar inapku perlahan berharap segera mampu terlelap di ranjang pesakitan.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Seseorang telah berada di dalam, dia bersandar di samping jendela menghadap ke arah pintu tempat di mana aku datang.

"Kau masih di sini? Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah menunjukan wajah seperti itu!"

Aku muak dengan wajah kekhawatiran seperti itu. Apalagi itu adalah wajah dari sahabatku.

"Tidak apa-apa kau bilang? Matamu malah menunjukan sebaliknya. Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Dia memang terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sasuke. Sudah waktunya aku pergi dari sini"

Aku menggerakan kursi roda menuju ke ranjang. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melangkah maju ke arahku, bahkan mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, dobe? Kau mau menyerah? Hanya karena Hinata kau mau mengecewakan Khusina-kaasan?" Sorot kemarahan nampak jelas dari matanya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya ingin pindah dari kamar ini. Aku ingin pindah ke kamar yang jendelanya menghadap ke barat agar bisa melihat sunset setiap hari, itu saja"

Cengkraman Sasuke melemah. Aku Melepas paksa tangannya lalu kembali bergerak mendekat ke arah ranjang.

"Akan aku usahakan"

Hanya itu kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar inapku. Entah dia menahan diri pada keingintahuannya atau dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan kebohongan yang aku buat? Ya, kebohongan. Kenyaataannya aku ingin berada di kamar itu untuk selalu ingat dimana tempatki seharusnya berada, Itu saja.

Keesokan paginya, secara mengejutkan Sasuke mengabulkan keinginanku. Dia mengatur kepindahan kamar inapku setelah keluar dari kamar semalam.

"Sasuke-kun memang baik, iya kan Naru-chan?"

Wanita dengar rambut merah berkibar panjang, tengah mendorong kursi roda yang aku duduki.

"Dia bahkan menuruti permintaan konyolmu untuk pindah kamar, kau harus berterima kasih padanya Naru-chan"

Dia terus saja berbicara mengenai Sasuke. Sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang dia bangga-banggakan hanya si muka datar itu. Sebenarnya, yang anak kandungnya aku atau Sasuke-teme? Tapi, kaa-san mungkin akan lebih bahagia jika yang menjadi anaknya adalah Sasuke bukannya pemuda yang tidak bisa apa-apa sepertiku. Seorang pemuda pesakitan yang bahkan seenaknya mencintai seorang gadis yang sudah bertunangan. Mengingat hal itu, jelas membuatku merasa jengkel Dengan semua keadaan. Pikiranku melayang jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang akan menggerutu jika Kaa-san membanggakan Sasuke. Semua perkataannya hanya aku dengar tanpa ada keinginan untuk membalas.

Pintu kamar itu dibuka pelan. Kaa-san mendorong kursi rodaku masuk ke dalam. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, menatap kamar baru yang akan menjadi tempat menyendiriku menatap sunset.

Kaa-san membereskan kembali tempat tidur yang sebenarnya sudah tertata rapi. Membuka gorden jendela yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur itu dan meletakan beberapa barang di meja yang terletak di antara jendela dan tempat tidurku. Aku bisa melihatnya menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum berbalik menghampiriku.

"Kaa-san harus bekerja, seperti biasa minggu depan Kaa-san akan datang lagi. Kamu harus segera sembuh saat Kaa-san datang ya Naru-chan"

Dia mencium keningku dengan begitu hangat. Mata itu berkaca-kaca, menunjukan rasa berharap dan enggan meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Aku menyayangimu Naru-chan" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya membalas kata-katanya dengan senyuman yang aku harapkan bisa membuatnya sedikit gembira hari ini.

Setelah kepergiannya barulah aku bisa melepaskan topeng senyuman dan ketegaran dari wajahku. mungkin juga Kaa-san membuka topengnya di belakangku. Entah sampai kapan semua orang di dekatku selalu menggunakan topeng itu. melelahkan? Tentu sangat melelahkan melihat hal itu menghiasi wajah orang-orang yang aku sayangi yang terpaksa menggunakannya. Dan lebih melelahkan lagi mereka yang selalu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja di balik topeng.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula semenjak berita pertunangan Hinata mendarat di telingaku. Tidak aku izinkan Sasuke memberitahunya jika aku sudah tahu rahasianya, walau semangat hidupku hancur karenanya. Aku tidak lagi mengalami peningkatan dalam program penyembuhan. Keadaanku seperti berjalan di tempat. Rasa frustasi dan keinginan hidup berkumpul jadi satu di dalam tubuhku. Semangat yang diberikan Hinata tidak lagi menjadi obat untukku. Kedatangannya di kamarku tidak lagi seistimewa sebelumnya. Aku berusaha melupakan perasaan yang pernah muncul dalam hatiku. Berusaha menganggapnya seperti suster lain yang sedang melakukan tugasnya. Walau rasanya selalu sulit saat melihat tatapan tulusnya, atau keceriaannya yang selalu menghiburku, atau segala eksperi wajahnya ketika menceritakan sesuatu. Rasanya memang menyenangkan tapi menyakitkan di saat bersamaan. Aku seperti berada di ujung jurang, entah ingin melompat atau mencoba bertahan.

Yang terparah adalah saat aku melihat dengan jelas penderitaan orang-orang terdekat yang mencoba menyemangatiku. Kaa-san yang semakin hari semakin tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Sasuke yang hampir setiap hari menjengukku, terlihat semakin tidak karuan. Sangat sering mereka hanya diam melamun di dalam kamarku. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berbicara jujur padaku. Aku yang mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku pada Hinata malah dibuat kembali hancur oleh orang-orang terdekatku.

Satu bulan lebih setelah kepindahanku, barulah aku tahu penyebab semuanya bersikap aneh. Kaa-san menceritakan semuanya setelah kuancam dengan peraruhan aku tidak ingin sembuh dan memilih meninggalkannya. Aku mendengar dengan seksama cerita itu. Kaa-san menangis saat menceritakan masalah yang di alami Sasuke.

Bodoh, semua hal itu ternyata disebabkan oleh kebodohan Sasuke. Lagi dan lagi, dia membuat keputusan yang bodoh hanya demi temannya yang sekarat. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menghajar wajah datarnya yang sudah menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Dia akan membayarnya saat berani datang menjengukku. Kaa-san meninggalkan kamar inapku dengan air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Apa itu menyakitkan untukku? Tentu saja. Tapi mengetahui bahwa mereka menyembunyikan beban berat di belakangku itu jauh lebih menyakitkan untukku.

Tidak berapa lama setelah kepergian kaa-san, seseorang menyerobot masuk ke kamar inapku.

"Dobe, apa yang kau perbuat pada Khusina-kaasan?"

Pemuda raven itu menghampiriku dengan wajah yang murka namun aku balas dengan tatapan sinis dan kemarahan yang tidak kalah dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke rumah dan minta maaf pada ayahmu, baka!" ucapku.

Aku yang tengah berbaring di ranjang mencoba meraih kursi roda yang berada di samping.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sedang membahas Khusina-Kaasan yang sedang menangis"

Sasuke meraih lengan bajuku, mencegah niatku yang hendak pindah ke kursi roda.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, brengsek!" teriakku. Aku menepis tangannya dan berbalik mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa kau mencuri uang perusahaan ayahmu hanya untuk biaya pengobatanku, hah? Kau benar-benar idiot, teme!"

-Buagh-

Walau dengan keadaan lemah, aku masih bisa menghajar wajah manusia bodoh itu. Dia sedikit terpental ke belakang namun masih mampu berdiri.

"Kau diusir oleh ayahmu hanya untuk membiayai orang sekarat sepertiku? Kemana otak cerdasmu itu, hah?" Aku yang sudah berada di kursi roda benar-benar ingin meluapkan emosi pada pemuda bodoh di hadapanku. Tanganku terkepal kuat ingin menyadarkannya dari keputusan tidak berguna yang dia buat. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menyelundupkan uang perusahan untuk biaya pengobatanku? Bagaimana mungkin dia lebih memilih diusir oleh ayahnya daripada memilih untuk berhenti membiayai orang yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kematiannya saja sepertiku.

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini, dobe. Harusnya saat itu akulah yang mati, bukannya ayahmu" kepalanya menunduk dan menunjukan wajah muramnya di depanku. Wajah yang membuatku semakin muak.

"Jangan bawa-bawa kematian ayahku, brengsek! Kau merasa mempunyai hutang nyawa pada ayahku? Jangan libatkan aku di dalamnya! Aku bukanlah ayahku. Cepat kembali ke rumahmu dan mintalah maaf pada ayahmu! Jika kau ingin membayar hutangmu cukup jaga Kaa-san setelah kematianku!" Aku bergerak melewatinya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, hal itu terhenti karena dia lagi-lagi menyulut emosi yang sudah susah payah aku redam.

"Aku memang harusnya tidak membiayai orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup hanya karena seorang Hinata sudah bertunangan, huh?"

Aku mencoba berbalik tapi...

-Buagh-

Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia berani memukulku. Pukulannya memang tidak dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi sungguh itu membuatku sedikit senang, dengan memukulku itu artinya dia tidak menganggapku lemah.

"Jika kau mencintainya, sembuhlah dan rebut dia dari tunangannya! Buatlah ibumu kembali bahagia! Tidak perlu memikirkan biaya kesembuhanmu, brengsek!" teriaknya.

Aku menyambut teriakannya dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

"Kalaupun aku sembuh, aku tidak akan kembali normal. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun" balasku.

Aku meninggalkannya dan keluar dari kamar inapku. Sekilas aku lihat sikap tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu.

Ada satu hal yang pasti, dengan keberhasilan operasi pun tidak mungkin aku akan kembali normal. Sudah cukup aku melihat ibuku menderita. Sudah cukup aku membawa pengaruh buruk pada sahabatku. Dan tidak mungkin pula aku merebut kebahagiaan orang yang aku cintai. Dia akan lebih bahagia jika bersama tunangannya yang normal dibandingkan manusia tidak berguna sepertiku. Semakin kuat alasan yang kau berikan Tuhan. pertama, aku mencoba menyeret Hinata ke dalam jurang gelap dengan mencintainya. Kedua, aku membuat ibuku bekerja sangat keras setiap harinya hingga dalam kelelahannyapun dia tetap mengenakan topeng kebahagiaannya di depanku. Terakhir, aku menghancurkan masa depan sahabatku yang sedang merintis prestasi di perusahaan ayahnya. Cukup sudah semua alasan itu untuk membuatku menyerah.

Aku menggerakan kursi rodaku tak tentu arah. Tatapan mataku kosong, meluncur melewati lorong-lorong tanpa melihat orang-orang yang aku lewati.

"Naruto-kun?"

Sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia di saat seperti ini?

Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Ya ampun, dengan melihat wajahnya saja selalu membuatku ragu ingin menyerah atau kembali berusaha merebut cintanya. Kenapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan keteguhanku. Sebenarnya Tuhan ingin aku menyerah atau tidak?

"Kamu mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

Pakaian putih khas suster itu begitu cocok di tubuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya beberapa saat.

"Ah, a-aku hanya ingin jalan..."

"Hinata-chan!" ucap seseorang di belakangnya memotongku.

Pria berambut merah berjalan lalu berdiri di samping Hinata.

"G-gaara-kun?" Hinata menoleh dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Hmmm? Rona merah ya? Aku kira dia hanya sering menunjukannya padaku.

Pria yang dipanggil Gaara itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkanku dengan pasienmu, Hinata-chan?"

Dia tersenyum pada Hinata yang di balas dengan gerakan gugup oleh Hinata.

"Ah, i-ini Naruto-kun. Dan dia Gaara-kun Dokter dari Kyoto Hospital" Entah kenapa aku merasa ganjil dengan cara Hinata memperkenalkan kami.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Naruto Uzumaki" ucapku mendahului.

Aku membalas menjabat tangannya.

"Sabaku Gaara, seperti yang Hinata-chan bilang, aku Dokter dari Kyoto sekaligus tunangan Hinata-chan"

Sempurna, benar-benar sempurna sekali momen yang Tuhan berikan. Apa Tuhan tidak yakin pada rasa putus asa yang aku alami hingga harus mempertemukanku dengan tunangan Hinata?

"Se-senang berkenalan dengan anda Gaara-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucapku lalu beranjak pergi.

Entah mereka menyadari atau tidak jika suaraku begitu bergetar. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Lebih baik aku secepatnya melarikan diri dari sana. Rasanya sakit, kenapa masih sesakit ini setelah aku memutuskan melupakan Hinata? Bukankah Gaara orang yang pantas untuk Hinata dibandingkan aku? Dia seorang Dokter dengan wajah tampan, masa depan mereka berdua tentu sangat bercahaya bila bersama. Kenapa aku malah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat? Apa aku iri? Apa aku pantas merasa iri?

Sekali lagi aku kehilangan arah, bergerak dengan kursi roda menyusuri lorong Rumah sakit entah ingin menuju kemana. Air mata sudah sangat sulit untuk aku bendung.

Atap? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhku bergerak menuju atap rumah sakit. Mungkin di sinilah aku bisa meluapkan semuanya sekali lagi. Aku menangis, air mataku turun mendahului awan mendung yang membawa berton-ton air hujan di atas sana. Aku memang ingin menyerah, tidak perlu kau temani aku dengan ikut menangis wahai langit. Aku ingin sendiri, tolong jangan ganggu aku. Tidak kah cukup dengan motivasi dari keadaan ibuku dan Sasuke untuk membuatku menyerah? Kenapa Tuhan harus mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka juga? Aku sudah putuskan untuk menyerah, apa Tuhan ingin aku terpuruk juga? Apa Tuhan takut aku menarik kembali kata-kataku? Tidakkah Tuhan bisa melihat keputus asaanku?

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin berjalan dengan kedua kakiku. Rasanya benar-benar sulit dengan hanya berdiri saja kakiku terasa mati rasa. Berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju pagar pembatas memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Walau begitu, ternyata aku masih bisa melakukannya. Berada di pinggir atap dan melihat sekeliling dengan kakiku sendiri, hanya untuk sekejap saja dan hanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tanganku menggenggam erat pagar pembatas dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, hujanpun turun menemani. Aku tersenyum kecut, ternyata Tuhan masih saja memberikanku teman untuk menemaniku menangis. Apa mungkin ada kejutan lain hari ini setelah begitu banyak kejutan yang diberikan padaku?

Aku menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. Hanya beberapa detik setelah pertanyaanku, kejutan terakhir berada tepat di bawah arah pandanganku. Di area parkir terlihat pasangan tunangan itu sedanhvberdua. Sang pria yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, mencium kening sang wanita. Begitu serasi, sayangnya wanita itu adalah wanita yang begitu aku cintai. Padahal hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja kenapa rasa cintaku seakan sudah bertahun-tahun. Dan kenapa rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi? Oh, jangan lupa sakit di kepala yang kini aku rasakan. Seperti ada orang yang menusukan besi dari belakang kepalaku. Ini terlalu lengkap, sakit di dada kiri dan kepalaku berkolaborasi dengan sangat menyakitkan. Mataku mulai terasa berat, tubuhku tidak bisa lagi menopang. Masih sempat kulihat Hinata menoleh ke arahku dan akhirnya tubuhku ambruk hingga semua terlihat gelap tak berbekas.

Setelah itu, yang aku tahu aku koma selama 2 bulan. Setidaknya itulah yang Tsunade-sensei katakan padaku saat aku sadar. Itulah seluruh cerita sejak hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya hingga petang ini gadis berponi itu menemaniku melihat sunset. Hal ini terus dilakukannya sejak seminggu yang lalu saat pertama kali aku sadar dari koma. Aku sudah tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur, kondisiku semakin memburuk. Ibuku tidak lagi bekerja, dia begitu setia menungguku setiap hari dari pagi. Hanya saat petang dia pulang itupun karena dipaksa oleh Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata terlihat lebih dekat dengan ibuku akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga yang mau setiap malam menemaniku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sifatnya agak sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sedangkan Sasuke Hanya sekali menjengukku sejak aku sadar, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf pada ayahnya. Hal itu bisa membuatku tenang dan satu hal lagi dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga ibuku. Aku begitu senang mendengarnya, jika begini aku benar-benar bisa tenang.

Tinggal gadis di hadapanku ini yang menemaniku. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku untuk segera pergi dan menjadi teman sang matahari selamanya. meninggalkan orang-orang yang aku cintai dan menyinari mereka dalam diam bersama sang surya. Itulah keputusanku.

"Tolong esok kembali, dan jaga Naruto-kun untukku wahai Sang surya" ucapnya tulus.

Hinata tersenyum kepada matahari yang kian menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Mulai esok hari, aku akan menemanimu menyinari dirinya setiap hari sang surya.

"Hinata, bisa tolong ambilkan obat sakit kepala? Aku sedikit merasa pusing"

Dia menoleh ke arahku, berjalan pelan menuju meja yang menyediakan segala hal yang aku butuhkan untuk makan dan tentu saja ada botol obat di sana. Sayang, aku sudah menyembunyikan semua isinya sebelum dia datang ke sini.

"Habis?"

Matanya menatap heran botol kosong di tangannya.

"Ya sudah, aku harus mengambilnya di apotek. tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun aku tinggal sebentar?" Aku menggangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Dia membawa botol kosong itu keluar kamar, meninggalkan aku sendiri untuk memulai rencanaku.

Semua ini aku lakukan untuk kalian semua. Untukmu Kaa-san, agak kau bisa hidup tenang tanpaku. Untukmu Sasuke-teme, agar kau tidak lagi melakukan tindakan bodoh. Serta untukmu gadis berponi, agar kau bisa bebas bersama dengan tunanganmu. Aku ingin kalian semua bahagia.

Selama seminggu ini aku bisa bertahan karena asupan cairan infus dan obat-obatan yang dikonsumsi. Bagaimana jika aku lepas infus ini dan meminum obat di meja itu melebihi dosis. Aku rasa cerita ini memang harus sampai di sini. Aku mengambil obat yang sudah aku sembunyikan dan obat lain yang berada di meja sampingku, lalu mengeluarkan semua isinya. Menenggak semuanya sekaligus dan menelannya dengan susah payah. Aku cabut dengan kasar jarum infus itu dari lenganku. Darah mengalir dari bekas tusukan jarum itu berada. Kini tinggal menunggu reaksinya. Aku yakin dengan keputusan ini, hanya ini satu-satunya cara membuat mereka terlepas dari kegelapan hidupku. Setelah beberapa menit, rasa mual mulai muncul dari dalam perutku, rasa sakit mencengkram keras kepalaku, mataku berkunang-kunang tidak lagi fokus dan buih busa muncul dari mulutku. Amat sulit untuk bernafas, mataku sudah tak mampu melihat lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh tubuhku terasa mengejang. Inilah saatnya aku harus pergi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara itu adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar hingga aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Semuanya gelap gulita, tak terlihat sedikitpun cahaya. Tubuhku terasa begitu ringan tak menapak. Apakah ini kematian?

Dari kejauhan terlihat benda putih turun melayang ke arahku. Benda kecil itu perlahan melayang di depanku. Tangan ini terulur untuk menangkapnya.

Dingin? I-ini salju?

"Hei, jangan ganggu dia!"

Teriakan itu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Aku bisa melihat ada 3 anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun dan seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo, mungkin usianya 5 tahun. Dia tengah menangis di hadapan ketiganya. Lalu ada anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun tak jauh dari mereka.

"Cari lawan yang sepadan, jangan hanya berani pada anak perempuan!" teriak bocah pirang itu.

Eh? Itu aku?

Aku melihat dengan jelas semua kejadian itu. Entah sejak kapan tempatku berada menjadi sebuah komplek rumah yang sedang di guyur hujan salju. Melihat bocah pirang yang mencoba membela malah menjadi bahan keroyokan ketiga anak nakal itu hingga membuatnya berbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah bersalju. Dan yang membuatku membelalakan mata adalah anak perempuan yang dibela.

"Hinata?" "Hina-chan?" ucapku dan anak pirang itu bersamaan.

"Naru-kun tidak apa-apa?" gadis kecil itu berjongkok di samping anak pirang yang sedang mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Naru kan kuat dan Naru akan selalu melindungi Hina-chan" Anak pirang itu bangun lalu menarik tangan Hinata kecil dan mereka berdua berjalan menjauh.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku mengenal Hinata saat masih kecil?

Kepalaku seperti dihantam palu besar. Rasa sakit itu membuatku tak kuat walau hanya untuk berdiri. Dunia seakan berputar dengan sangat cepat. Aku memejamkan mata untuk meredam rasa sakit yang menghujam tidak hanya kepala namun juga dadaku.

"Kenapa Naru-kun Harus pindah?"

Saat suara itu terdengar semua yang aku rasakan tadi telah berhenti. Perlahan aku buka mata untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bicara.

"Jangan menangis! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, asalkan Hina-chan jangan jadi anak cengeng lagi! Hahaha"

Kini aku melihat kedua anak yang tadi sudah beranjak besar. Mungkin anak pirang itu berusia 13 tahun dan gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek di depannya berusia 10 tahun.

Apa ini ingatanku? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Ja-jangan pergi! A-aku mohon!" Hinata kecil merengek di depan anak pirang yang mirip denganku. Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menunduk menangis. Anak pirang di depannya meraih tangan kanan Hinata lalu menempelkan dengan tangannya. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya dengan yang aku lihat.

I-itu?

"Janji matahari" ucap anak pirang.

Jadi benar ini ingatanku? Apa karena 'kejadian itu' ingatanku hilang? Kenapa mereka tidak memberi tahu aku?

"J-janji matahari?" Hinata kecil menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ya, barang siapa yang melanggar akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sang surya. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingat Hina-chan dan kita akan bertemu lagi nanti"

Senyuman lebar terlukis dari wajah Hinata kecil saat mendengar ucapan aku kecil.

"Aku juga berjanji akan selalu mengingat Naru-kun dan akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naru-kun saat sudah besar nanti"

"Hah?" ucapku dan aku kecil bersamaan. Hinata kecil frontal sekali.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa Naru-kun tidak mau jadi pengantin bersamaku?"

Apalagi ini? Hinata kecil malah merengek karena hal itu?

"Bu-bukan begitu"

Aku kecil menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya. Secara tidak sadar wajahku ikut memanas karenanya.

"Ba-baiklah aku berjanji akan menjadi pengantin pria untuk Hina-chan. Kita berjanji ya!"

Aku kecil mengatupkan kelima jarinya dan memegang lengan Hinata. Dengan sumringah Hinata kecil mengikuti gerakan itu.

"Janji terikat oleh nadi dan disaksikan oleh matahari tidak boleh dilanggar" Ucapan itu dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Hinata kecil.

Dadaku terasa menghangat dan sakit bersamaan. Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum ini? Kenapa dia tidak bilang? Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Mengetahui semuanya sekarang sudah terlambat kan? Kenapa kau permainkan aku seperti ini Tuhan?

Semua yang aku lihat berubah menjadi putih. Air mataku menetes deras, rasanya begitu sakit. Dadaku terasa sesak, aku ingin bertemu dia sekali lagi. Tuhan, aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi walau sebentar saja. Pandangan mataku menggelap, hanya ada tetesan air mata dan kegelapan di sekelilingku.

"Naruto-kun"

Suara itu?

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata ya? Di-dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Naruto-kun?"

Aku membuka perlahan mataku. Cahaya yang masuk begitu menyilaukan. Lampu Rumah sakit itu mengganggu pandanganku.

Rumah sakit?

Aku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Orang-orang berdiri mengelilingiku. Wanita berambut merah di samping kiriku terlihat menahan tangis.

"K-kaa-san?" Sulit sekali untuk berbicara walau hanya satu kata.

"Kaa-san di sini sayang, Kaa-san di sini" Ibuku menghampiri dan memegang tangan kiriku.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kaa-san, Naru-chan sayang Kaa-san" Aku tahu, dia begitu senang memanggilku Naru-chan. Dia tersenyum sejenak lalu menangis kencang. Membenamkan kepalanya di tangan kiriku. Aku harap dia tidak akan lagi menangis seperti ini.

"Dobe?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Teme" balasku.

"M-maaf, bisa kau jaga Kaa-san? Aku izinkan kau memanggilnya Kaa-san, teme!" Aku mencoba tersenyum walau rasanya begitu sulit. Apa ini? dia menunduk dan menangis? Aku baru melihat ini pertama kali. Seorang Sasuke membutuhkan pundak Gadis berambut pink untuk menangis.

Aku tersenyum kepada Sakura. Berharap dia mengerti bahwa aku meminta dia menjaga pangeran es cengeng itu. Untunglah Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke beruntung bisa bersama Sakura. Aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan si teme itu lagi.

"Naruto-kun?" Inilah orang terakhir yang harus ku ucapkan selamat tinggal.

Hinata berada di sisi kanan tempat tidurku. Matanya terlihat bengkak, apa aku sudah membuatnya menangis? Dia menggenggam erat tangan kananku.

"H-hai Hina-chan?" Aku harap dia tersenyum karena kejutan yang aku berikan. Namun ternyata dia malah menangis lebih kencang. Air matanya membanjiri kedua pipi chubby itu. Tanganku terangkat untuk menghapus air matanya. Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis.

"Ma-maaf aku melupakanmu. H-harusnya kau bilang dari awal Hina-chan"

Tanganku masih setia memegang pipi kirinya. Dia memegang tanganku dan menekan wajahnya ke telapak tangan kananku. Air mata dari kelopak lavendernya kembali mengalir.

"Ja-jangan pergi! Aku mohon, jangan pergi N-naru-kun!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang sama seperti saat perpisahan dulu.

"Go-gomen Hinata"

Ibu jariku membelai pelan pipinya. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa penyesalan ke dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak, kau sudah berjanji. Kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya. A-ku mohon jangan pergi lagi Naru-kun"

Akupun ingin seperti itu Hinata. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji yang aku buat. Aku turunkan tanganku lalu meraih tangan kanannya.

"Mau berjanji sekali lagi? Untuk terakhir kalinya Hina-chan?"

Nadi tangan kami bertemu. Dia tampak enggan namun tetap mengikut gerak tanganku.

"Ucapkan Janjimu yang dulu Untukku! Sekali lagi saja" Ini benar-benar jadi permintaan terakhirku.

"A-aku, a-aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingat Naru-kun dan akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naru-kun" Air mata itu kembali mengalir deras dari matanya. Tapi dadaku terasa ringan, hangan dan berdebar. Aku tidak kuat untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Tolong jangan menangis lagi Hina-chan.

"A-aku..."

Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Apa sudah waktunya Tuhan? Aku mohon, biarkan aku menyelesaikan janjiku. Dadaku terasa sesak, nafasku benar-benar berat. Mataku tak lagi terbuka, hanya gelap yang aku lihat. Telingaku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka, aku tidak ingin pergi sekarang. Terdengar orang-orang disekelilingku menjerit histeris. Tidak, tidak, aku belum selesai. Aku mohon, aku mohon, Aku harus mengucapkan janjiku pada Hinata.

Hangat? Bibirku terasa hangat.

Dengan sisa tenaga aku membuka mataku walau hanya sedikit terangkat dan pandangan kabur. Aku melihatnya, dia menciumku.

Hinata mencium bibirku.

"A-aku mencintaimu Hina-chan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naru-kun"

Kalimat itu terucap dengan bibir yang masih menempel lembut. Air matanya dan air mataku jatuh bersamaan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar tangisan di ruangan itu. Mataku tertutup untuk selamanya.

Terima kasih Tuhan, telah memberikanku kesempatan.

Terima kasih sang surya, telah mengirimkan duplikatmu ke dalam gelapnya duniaku.

Terima kasih Gadis berponi. Hinata Hyuga. Aku mencintaimu.

End...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan yang setia menunggu update. Semoga puas ya. Maaf jika tidak berkesan sama sekali.

Pokoknya sekali lagi terima kasih banyak semuanya.

Ah, mungkin juga ada sequel. Hehehe

Sssssttt, Ini Rahasia! ada 2 sequel (Sasuke POV dan Hinata POV)


End file.
